


我的冠军男友

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

04  
一时间气氛有点尴尬。  
曼朱基齐平静的问:“你……想要吗？”  
“我想它想了好久了。”谢川哀隔着裤子抚摸他的阴茎，她想要蹲下来给他口交，但曼朱基齐拉住下蹲的她:“我不需要你这样来满足我，我们是平等的交往。”  
他顺势抚摸到她的后腰:“更何况，你的嘴小，恐怕满足不了我。”似乎没穿内裤。  
“马里奥-曼朱基齐，你这是在质疑我谢大嘴的能力。”谢川哀笑着说，但手上动作没停，把牛仔裤带内裤一并脱掉:“是挺大的。”  
两个人对视，然后突然间同时笑出声，曼朱基齐打横抱住谢川哀往床边走，谢川哀顺势搂住他的脖子，靠在耳边轻声喊着“马里奥”，还不时的舔舐他的耳垂，顺着脖子亲下去，水光潋滟，她略微用力的啃他的喉结。  
“不听话。”曼朱基齐一巴掌拍在谢川哀的屁股上，不过她的痛呼，尾音已经带上了情欲的色彩:“马里奥，快点。”  
他轻轻把她放在床上，脱掉自己的衬衣和手表，刚才还张牙舞爪的谢川哀这时候钻到被窝里不肯抬头，曼朱笑出声，掀开被子，从背后侧躺着抱住谢川哀的游泳圈:“我们相互喜欢，发生关系多正常啊。”  
“我……”  
他粗糙的手指抓住衣角:“抬胳膊。”脱掉最后一件球衣两个人算是赤诚相见了，落下手臂的过程中不小心蹭到了谢川哀的乳头，敏感的她向后蜷缩，嘴里的呻吟声不受控制的飘出:“啊……马里奥……好热……”  
踢开被子，顺便让谢川哀翻个身面对自己，已经情难自已的她眼睛红红的，曼朱基齐的大手能刚好一只手握住谢川哀的一边乳房，一边揉搓着，一边则凑上去吮吸，啧啧水声让气氛更加色情，谢川哀爽到不行想要打滚，曼朱基齐只能用全身的力量去按住她不让她挣扎:“别动！”  
“你都不亲我！”  
他只好低头与她接吻，两条舌头相互交缠，经验丰富的曼朱基齐占据上风，呻吟变成闷哼从嘴边飘出:“唔……马里奥……快点操我……”  
床事是要做的，但事前一定要准备好，得让女伴做好润滑。  
极度兴奋的谢川哀下体已经湿的不行，曼朱基齐一边用手找到阴蒂、快速戳弄，一边交替啃食两个红的快要见血的乳头。  
双重刺激下，谢川哀很快就迎来了第一次高潮，曼朱基齐知道这时候一定要紧紧的拥抱女伴:“Elise你太棒了。”  
“马里奥……”气喘吁吁的她只会喊他的名字了。  
谢川哀喘气时，曼朱基齐已经自己戴上安全套了，蓄势待发的阴茎青筋暴起，她伸手握住，上下撸动了几下:“它真的好大。”  
“能满足你吗？”曼朱基齐轻轻的分开她的双腿，跪坐她在双腿间。回过神来的她开始叫嚣:“你有多大，我就能多大。”  
“等会你别求饶。”  
曼朱基齐扶着小兄弟在外阴处徘徊，激起谢川哀一阵阵的颤动:“快点进来操我，马里奥。”  
“得令。”曼朱基齐像以前那样直接大力出奇迹的插入，然后就是杀猪般的惨叫。  
他看着沾血的套子:“你应该告诉我你还是第一次的。”  
“那我哪知道会这么疼啊，马里奥你这是驴鞭吗，哎哟我日疼死爸爸了。”  
他抱住她，不停拍打她的背部:“太疼的话，我去厕所手打出来就好了。”  
“不行。”谢川哀推倒曼朱基齐，撸动他的阴茎，让前液润湿整个柱体，然后扶着曼朱基齐的肩膀，慢慢的坐下去。  
他觉得内里紧致，温度让人发飘，那层肌肉组织全力阻挡异物的入侵，骨子里的征服欲却想要冲破阻碍，好在理智在线，他握住她的腰:“我们慢慢来，你不要急。”  
“反正都是疼，长痛不如短痛。”说这话的时候，谢川哀已经嘴唇发白，她知道每个女性的阴道瓣会有薄厚的差异，她只是没想到自己身上会是个加大码。  
果然跟自己脸皮一样厚。  
破罐子破摔，她一坐到底，倒在曼朱基齐胸口抽搐:“马里奥，我喜欢你。”  
“我爱你。”  
感知到谢川哀呼吸平稳，他开始慢慢的抽动，谢川哀的呻吟声逐渐放大，趁着抽插动作太大阴茎滑出体外，曼朱基齐赶紧带上套子继续干，噗嗤噗嗤的水声，肉体之间的拍打声，谢川哀丝毫没有收敛的呻吟，曼朱基齐的低吼。  
抽插速度越来越快，曼朱基齐翻身，让谢川哀在下面，她尽可能的分开腿迎接克罗地亚炮的入侵。  
最后重重一击，曼朱基齐射在套子里，他脸上低落的汗与谢川哀的融为一体，她亲了亲他的额头:“我爱你，马里奥。”  
他把套子扎个口，随手扔地下，他不停亲吻谢川哀:“你还好吗？”  
她脸上露出熟悉的坏笑:“马里奥，一回生，二回熟，我还想要。”  
在曼朱基齐回过神来前，谢川哀已经吞下半醒的阴茎，不停的吞吐，甚至还用舌尖去触碰马眼，曼朱基齐爽到蜷缩脚趾:“再快点，Elise。”她把他的小兄弟当牙刷在脸颊与牙齿之间摩擦，他失控的握住她的后脑勺开始轻轻抽查而她能做到的只有嘴唇包裹住牙齿，不让他疼。  
口交了一会，谢川哀摇头，曼朱基齐拔出来:“你不舒服？”  
“我想让你从背后操我，doggy style。”  
“不不不，你肯为我口对我来说已经是最大的惊喜了。”  
“你们男性不都是喜欢那种体位吗？”  
“你才有第一次性生活，理论知识不少呢。”曼朱基齐捏了捏谢川哀的鼻子，谢川哀特骄傲的说:“pornhub会员呢。”  
“别的男人是别的男性，对我来说，我更喜欢面对面的交流。”  
第二发的性爱显得比较温情，曼朱基齐用所有的技巧去逗谢川哀开心，尝到甜头的她却让他快点操，他故意不听，她要爆炸之际，他却猛的插入最深处。  
谢川哀已经不知道高潮了多少次，在曼朱基齐越来越猛的抽插中，她收紧肌肉想要和他同步高潮，他射了，而缺乏锻炼的谢川哀肌肉拉伤了。  
这时候天也亮的差不多，曼朱基齐经验十分丰富的用冰袋冷敷她拉伤的小腿，然后给赫迪拉发消息:你醒了之后叫队医来酒店找我。  
队医跟曼朱基齐的关系不错，他和赫迪拉同去酒店。  
“谁受伤了？”队医戴上塑料手套准备检查，曼朱基齐指着坐在床边的谢川哀:“我女朋友Elise。”  
“怎么伤的？”队医按压患处。  
对外人，谢川哀有点害羞了，一看女孩暧昧的表情，队医一脸“我懂”。  
赫迪拉拉开窗帘，让室内光线更好，却扭头看到了一地的纸巾、套子还有床单上的一摊鲜血:“没想到曼朱基齐你竟然还是个禽兽。”  
自知理亏的曼朱基齐没有回应赫迪拉。  
“没啥大事，最近不要进行剧烈运动。马里奥你可以啊。”队医指了指地上的战况。  
“你俩闭嘴！”


	2. 我的冠军男友

05  
很快，曼朱基齐把女朋友的第一次艹到小腿肌肉拉伤的八卦传开，尤文曾经的队友纷纷致电:“禽兽！”  
洛夫伦不知道这事，他和萨拉赫一起去多特蒙德玩，顺便看望一下好朋友曼朱基齐，结果他不在家:“我在Elise这呢。”  
“说好的我带着签名球衣去见你的呢？马里奥你可别说话不算数。”  
“你等会。”曼朱基齐拿开手机，问坐一边打游戏的谢川哀:“等会德扬和萨拉赫要来做客，你方便吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们德扬和momo啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我磕到真的了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊快点让他们来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“你也听到了，她欢迎你到来。”  
“地址给我，一会就到。”  
于是乎，萨拉赫见到了瘸着腿的谢川哀:“法老王我好爱你！”  
“哇，多么可爱的东方女性。”萨拉赫与谢川哀拥抱，洛夫伦和曼朱基齐都吃味:“你俩干嘛呢！”  
萨拉赫对动物有天生的魔力，一直张牙舞爪的艾吉奥在他怀里老老实实的啃磨牙棒，洛夫伦摸了摸兔头:“我们也养一只吧？”  
“好啊好啊。”  
看他俩秀恩爱，谢川哀觉得自己和曼朱基齐很多余:“咱俩去准备菜吧。”  
还是火锅煮一切，谢川哀把所有猪肉制品都换掉了，这让曼朱基齐松了口气，谢川哀给萨拉赫看了很多cp视频，萨拉赫虽然听不懂部分歌词，但他用第三方视角审视他和洛夫伦的爱情，看着看着，他眼眶就湿润了:“德扬，我爱你。”  
旁边两个人太过于辣眼，谢川哀努嘴:“马里奥，我爱你。”  
“哈哈哈我还不知道你俩怎么认识的？”洛夫伦问道。  
“她送了我十字绣，后来我去领养狗子，她在收容中心帮忙，一来二去就在一起了。”曼朱基齐笑着说。  
“我以为你找个什么模特，结果你跟一个普通人在一起了。”  
“你不觉得她太鲜活了吗？”曼朱基齐用母语跟洛夫伦说，洛夫伦点点头，同样用母语回答道:“就像小时候邻居家的姐姐一样。”  
“克罗地亚的姐姐还是慕尼黑的姐姐？”  
洛夫伦换成德语:“慕尼黑的。”  
“你们在用母语说什么啊？自带加密的。”谢川哀很好奇，曼朱亲了亲她的额头:“德扬说你就像邻居家的姐姐一样亲近，招人喜欢。”  
边吃边聊，洛夫伦和萨拉赫已经十分饱了，曼朱基齐已经有经验了，他收拾厨余，让谢川哀领着客人去院子里透透风。  
萨拉赫揪住领子问了问:“衣服上都是火锅味。”  
“让我闻闻。”洛夫伦像一只巨型犬一样凑过去嗅，害羞的萨拉赫推开他，转而拿起地上的玩具去逗艾吉奥玩了。  
“跟马里奥谈恋爱辛苦吗？”没别人了，洛夫伦认真的对谢川哀说，谢川哀没明白他的意思:“我有工作，自己也能独立生活，谈不上辛苦。”  
“哈哈哈你理解错了，你能独立于马里奥生活是再骄傲不过了。换个角度说，你比他小六岁是吧？”  
“92年出生的。听爸妈说那段时间经济不景气，所以生活比较拮据，而我没多少印象。”  
“你只是吃的穿的差了点，而我和马里奥这一代人却连个安稳的住处都没有，只能到处逃难。所以我们这一代人总是性格上有点缺陷，我经常会情绪崩溃，还得要momo拿着糖哄我才能好。就这么说吧，一次国家队比赛，队长卢卡跟他说了加油的话语，他不知道哪根筋搭错了翻脸不认人，三年没跟队长说一句话，他，冷战了三年啊，这就是你男朋友搞出来的好事。刚才你和momo拥抱，我作为momo的男朋友都没觉得你俩过于亲密，他在那较上劲了。”  
“跟这样的人谈恋爱确实挺辛苦。”谢川哀点头。  
“他正常的时候也是个好人，尊重女性，热爱生活，更何况。”洛夫伦一脸坏笑:“他的家伙是我们国家队数一数二的好枪，是不是挺爽的？”  
“是啊！爽到我肌肉拉伤。”谢川哀红着脸嘚瑟。  
“你俩在说什么呢？”曼朱基齐从背后探头，谢川哀伸手捏他的鼻梁:“夸你器大活好不粘人。”  
相比较谢川哀大大方方承认性生活带劲，当事人曼朱基齐突然间害羞:“德扬你怎么什么都跟Elise说啊！”  
“真不知道以前比大小你怎么热衷参与的。”  
他们拍了合照，萨拉赫配以文字:东方天使。  
这时候夏休期已经到了尾声，曼朱基齐开始恢复训练，他已经带着狗子来同居了，周末休息，他起床时，昨夜打游戏到不知几点的谢川哀还趴着睡，他简单做了早饭，试图叫醒她:“Elise，饭做好了，你记得起来吃。”  
“嘛？”  
曼朱基齐偷了个早安吻就去俱乐部，等午后回来，他看到Elise四仰八叉的躺在沙发上，嘴边还沾着零食碎屑:“马里奥，你回来了！”  
“你几点起的？”  
“就把你留的早饭当午饭吃了呗。”  
“下午没事的话，我们去超市吧，橄榄油都快被我用光了。”  
“好啊。”  
他们去了中等消费的超市，这样生活成本谢川哀也能承担得起。  
这是他们第一次逛超市这样烟火气十足的地方，曼朱基齐本来是想买橄榄油还有一些新鲜蔬菜的，但是，他忘了他身边是个不一样的女孩子，不一会购物车里堆满了垃圾食品，曼朱基齐有点无奈:“太多了，放回去一点。”  
到后来为了防止她继续扫荡膨化零食，曼朱用怀抱把谢川哀固定在自己和购物车之间的空隙中。  
不按点吃饭就导致了临睡前，谢川哀饿的在床上打滚:“马里奥，我饿，我要吃酸辣粉。”  
铁臂搂住谢川哀，曼朱基齐送上舌吻，亲的谢川哀只会哼哼唧唧:“还饿吗？”  
谢川哀眼睛湿润，含情脉脉的看着他:“马里奥……我……”她突然间如猛虎下山般翻身下床冲向茶几，能在世界杯决赛进了乌龙又扳回来的高中锋反应速度更快，拦腰抱住她:“你想干嘛？”  
“马里奥，我饿！”饿急眼的谢川哀对着曼朱基齐锁骨就是一口，曼朱基齐眼神阴暗:“那我就喂饱你。”  
略带粗暴的脱下谢川哀的睡衣，让她贴墙沾着，曼朱润湿手指后，一边接吻，一边用手指去挑逗阴蒂，叫嚣着吃酸辣粉的谢川哀软了腿:“马里奥……”  
他握住她的肩膀不让她下落，先伸进去两根手指试试抽插怎么样:“你这么敏感，都湿了。”  
“马里奥，快点进来。”谢川哀欲求不满的说道。  
曼朱基齐带上套子:“回答我一个问题，要夜宵还是要我？”  
“当然是……马里奥-曼朱基齐了……”  
得到心满意足的回答，曼朱基齐轻轻的进入，逐渐被填满的谢川哀发出满足的声音，然后拐成了痛呼:“轻一点，马里奥，还是很疼。”  
曼朱拔出来，套子上有一点血迹:“我以为上次已经……你骑着我，我感觉已经顶到头了，没想到还会出血……”缓过劲来的谢川哀揉了揉曼朱基齐的胸口，靠在他耳边说:“我天天都是处女，你不高兴吗？”  
这话一说，那曼朱基齐就忍不了，他抱着谢川哀靠在墙边，谢川哀顺势挂他身上，着力点只有曼朱基齐的小兄弟，使得曼朱基齐进入了一个新的深度，他吼出声:“啊……我爱你……你太厉害了……那么大的家伙你都吃进去了……”  
他开始抽插的时候谢川哀还能喊出他的名字，后来随着曼朱基齐操干的力度越来越大、恨不得连睾丸也要塞进去，谢川哀只会张着嘴喘气了。  
她腿软到站不住，只能转移到床上，曼朱基齐扛着她的一条腿抽插，阴道分泌物和套子上的润滑剂融为一体，从两人的结合出流出，床单都湿透了。  
他射在套子里，问谢川哀要不要再来一发，谢川哀摇摇头:“新赛季快开始了，我不想耽误你的备战，虽然我不太懂你们职业球员，但我觉得禁欲还是有必要的。”  
“说到这里，Elise，谢谢你始终把我的职业放在第一位。”曼朱基齐让谢川哀躺在他怀里:“我不在乎你胖瘦，但超重对人体带来的危险是日积月累的，你看看你，动不动就累的要死要活，答应我，慢慢戒了夜宵，恢复比较健康的饮食，好吗？”  
“我听你的。”  
第二天也是休息日，曼朱基齐从被窝里掏出谢川哀，她吃了点东西就被迫去了训练基地加练。  
曼朱约好了体能教练，让专业人士为毫无基础的谢川哀制定健身计划，然后谢川哀很无奈的上了跑步机开始慢跑。  
在训练间隙，曼朱过来慰问还在跑步的谢川哀:“are you OK？”  
谢川哀累的不行，不想跟他说话，比了个中指，曼朱基齐看了眼她的运动量，故意提速，她被甩了一下，然后不得不加快步伐才能不掉下去，曼朱基齐站在跑步机头上，噘嘴求吻，谢川哀凑过去，一边接吻一边跑步，顿时成了多特内部独特的风景线。  
然后就是力量训练，他们进行相同的器械，但谢川哀的强度远远小于曼朱基齐。  
谢川哀结束训练后瘫在地上不动，但曼朱基齐觉得她还可以加练，于是乎他坐在她的脚上:“抱头，起来。”  
她不情不愿的进行仰卧起坐，每次直起身子都能得到曼朱的一个吻，估摸着她真的体力耗尽，曼朱基齐在她最后一次坐起来时拥抱了她:“Elise，第一天你很可以了，慢慢的来，你体脂率会掉下去的。”  
“别的健身教练才不会牺牲色相来鼓励我。”谢川哀委婉的表达了她很喜欢今天的健身方式。  
“没问题，我陪你。”曼朱基齐扶着谢川哀起身:“走，我们回家。”


End file.
